Are You My Dashing Sailor?
by hullosweetpea
Summary: AU: Sam convinces Steve to be a part of a living art gallery celebrating iconic Americana for the Fourth of July. However, he is reassigned to a different picture and soon has to come in very close contact with a certain brunette.


**A/N: I thought of this little story back in May and decided to write it for the Fourth. The photographs referenced are "V-J Day in Times Square" taken by Alfred Eisenstaedt and "Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima" taken by Joe Resenthal. I hope you all enjoy and Happy Fourth!**

Are You My Dashing Sailor?

"Can I still back out," asked Steve as Sam led him through the art gallery.

"No. You don't want to disappoint the people do you, right?"

"No, but I didn't imagine it would be this intense," he remarked as he watched two men walk by with powdered wigs in their hands dressed in overcoats and breeches.

"They're from the Revolutionary War. I got us spots in World War II; not nearly as intense."  
Steve watched partly in awe as the men stepped up on a platform that was currently being filled with members of the first Continental Congress. "It actually looks better than I thought it would. Where did you even hear about it?"

Sam smiled as he turned down a hallway. "Maria, she's going to be-"

"Hey, there are you two. Everyone's been looking for you," said Maria as she ran up to them dressed in coveralls and hastily tying a red bandana with white polka dots in her hair.

"You're Rosie the Riveter," said Steve excited.

"And you're late," retaliated Maria as she made sure her hair was tucked into the bandana. "You also got moved."

"Moved? Why did I get moved?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Coulson caught a cold and the event coordinator said it wouldn't do well for their photo. He said he'd do better with Iwo Jima since they're already so many people in that one. Plus, there's all the makeup to make it look like they all went through Hell."

Sam made a face. "No one said makeup."

Maria clapped him on the shoulder. "Chin up soldier, you have to report to duty. Exhibit opens in ten." She sprinted off down the hallway leaving the two men there.

"Sam..."

Sam held his hands up defensively. "I didn't know a thing. Maria said it would be fun and you have to admit it's going to be pretty cool to see all the paintings and photos come to life."

Steve sighed and opened the door. "You better be right about this."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"July 23, 2003."

"We promised never to speak of that again."

Steve grinned. "What? You've never steered me wrong." He turned to look inside the room and was met with mass chaos. Racks were filled with clothes from different periods and empty hangers. Men were changing out of their street clothes and into old uniforms, breeches and jackets, one even donning the distinct look of Uncle Sam. A small row of tables were set up where makeup was being applied whether it was to make someone look older or battered and bruised.

"Excuse me, can I get your names so I can find your costumes," asked a petite woman.

"Sam Wilson," he said with a grin.

She looked down her list and flipped several pages. "Ah, here. Iwo Jima." She bustled over to a rack and pulled a uniform out. "Put this on and don't forget to go to makeup."

"I won't," he said as he looked for a place to change.

"Steve Rogers," he replied, a bit wary.

She looked at her list, flipped a few pages, frowned and then smile. "You're our new V-J Day." She pulled a dress sailor uniform off the rack and handed it to him. "Sorry for the change. The costume might not fit properly, but it's all we could do on the short notice."

"That's fine," said Steve with a small wave. He found a fairly empty corner and quickly slipped into the outfit feeling out of place. He grabbed the white hat and raced over to where Sam was being smudged with makeup to make him appear dirty. "What's V-J Day, like photo wise?"

Sam grinned. "What? Does Captain America not know it?"

Steve turned red at the nickname. "You know it's more about battles and stuff not pop culture."

"I know. It's nothing to worry about; I'll tell Bucky hi for you."

"Sam-"

"Five minutes," yelled the petite woman.

"You better get going," said Sam.

"Wait," said the woman doing Sam's makeup. She grabbed a comb and some gel and quickly brushed Steve's hair to one side. She snatched the hat from Steve's hand and placed it on his head. "Okay, you can go now."

"Thanks."

Steve hustled down the hallway dodging soldiers and nurses until he reached the gallery once more. He walked through the thinning crowd as he approached the impromptu World War II section. "Steve," shouted Bucky from the top of the hill for Iwo Jima, "what's up with the new get up? I thought you were with us?"

"I got promoted. I think."

"Sorry Rogers," mumbled Coulson from the bottom of the display, followed by a sneeze.

Steve gave him a small wave and a slight look of pity. "You could have gone home Coulson. No one would have wanted you to come if you felt really bad."

He pulled out a rumbled Kleenex and sneezed again. "I think it might be allergies-"

"Or a cold," interrupted Bucky.

"But I feel okay. Sorry you have to take my spot," finished Coulson.

"It's no problem," replied Steve. He wandered around the displays until he found the frame with the label, "V-J Day in Times Square." He looked at the background hung up and saw other sailors, nurses, and civilians smiling and enjoying the celebration. It was then that he also recognized what photo he was recreating.

"Hello, are you my dashing sailor?"

He turned around and saw a brunette dressed in white staring at him, her accent surprisingly British at a very American celebration. "Um, yes. Steve Rogers." He stuck his hand out.

She smiled and shook his hand. "Peggy Carter. I heard Coulson was switched."

"Yeah, we switched spots," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Since we don't have much time I'll explain how Coulson and I decided to recreate this." She grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him behind the frame and up on a small platform. Peggy placed Steve's hands on her back and she leaned back. "You'll have to lean down to me, but I think you can manage. The most important thing is that we don't actually kiss. We just fake it 'til we make it."

"People have arrived. Everyone to your places," announced and event coordinator. There was a bit of rushing and all sides and the event coordinator walked around each display. "It looks good. Now remember, you don't have to hold your poses for the whole tours, but make sure you're ready the moment a group comes in. They'll be coming in at fifteen minute intervals and the gallery ends at noon so they can set up the next event. Is everyone ready? Great, good luck everyone and thank you so much for doing this." She dashed out of the room and the other people visibly relaxed.

Steve stood up straighter and Peggy sat down on the platform. "So Steve, why are you here today?"

He sat down next to her and pointed at the Iwo Jima display. "Sam, he convinced me and Bucky to join him so he has a chance asking Maria," he pointed to her at the Rosie the Riveter display, "out later today."

"Well, that's very kind of you."

Steve chuckled low under his breath. "If you knew Sam you would know I don't mind too much. I do love the 40's. What brought you here?"

Peggy smiled. "I thought it would be something fun to do. I've only been living permanently in America for two years, so I haven't exactly gotten used to this."

"Oh, what brought you here?"

"Work, I'm a journalist. I've traveled the world, but I decided to come here since I was offered a higher position. It can be a boys' world higher up."

Steve smiled at her. "I'm sure you manage well."

She grinned. "I most certainly do."

"Get ready, the first group is coming in two minutes," announced one of the helpers.

Steve stood up and offered Peggy a hand. She accepted it, but lifted herself off of the platform faster than Steve could actually help pull her up. She dusted off part of her skirt and grabbed Steve's hand. "Ready to sweep me off my feet sailor?"

He blushed and put his hands gingerly on her waist and dipped her carefully. Steve heard a whistle and didn't need to look to know it was Bucky. His blush might of grew, but disappeared as he heard the tour group come in and the guide begin to explain propaganda in World War Two and the iconic photos that came from that war. He felt Peggy slightly tense in his arms as they tried to lean closer together as the group walked closer. Steve felt his heart beat rise, but then the group left and everyone in the room relaxed. He let go of her and she straightened up, smoothing her blouse. "Um...," Steve mouthed nervously.

Peggy flashed a brilliant smile. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He swallowed his nervous and felt a genuine smile creep to his face. "No, it was fine."

And so they repeated the process with the other groups and before long the helper announced the last group was coming through. Steve didn't know what was different about this time in comparison to the other times, but he found it harder not to close the gap between him and Peggy. Her eyes looked up at him playfully and he found himself inexplicably grinning like a fool back at her. Without almost a moment's hesitation he closed the gap between them and kissed her. The group being led through let loose a few "aw's" and some nervous laughter while the men at the Iwo Jima recreation where whistling and cat-calling. The group was ushered out and Steve pulled away; Peggy standing back up. "Well Steve, it's nice to see that you're dedicated to your work."

There was a stray whistle and Steve sent a glare Bucky's way. "I'm sorry I don't-"

"Save it," Peggy said with a grin. "You know I've never really have gotten to see fireworks on the Fourth. Do you know of any good places to watch?"

"Yeah," he said a bit breathlessly. "Would you...would you like to come with me?"

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Yes. Would you like to meet up after we change?"

"Sure. See you later."

Peggy stepped of the platform. "I'll be waiting."

She walked off and Sam came up to Steve. "See? Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Steve looked down at his friend and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Okay maybe not this time." Steve grinned and stepped off the platform. He had a date.

 **A/N: If you enjoyed this I have another Avengers Fourth story "Star Spangled Hammered"**


End file.
